Wonderful
by ZeroiceDragon
Summary: Kaito , Yuma , and Gauche sings to their crushes and Vector does to for some reason. Anyway the song is by Bigbang and the song name is obviously Wonderful (duh!)


(Yuma to Kotori)

Why are you being so shy, don't be afraid and come closer  
You're wonderful (you make me crazy)  
I can feel something special from you, tell me (what it is)  
You're wonderful (talk to me baby)  
Sometimes it's hard, feel tired, fight occasionally, feel hatred  
But know this, believe that you are the only one  
You're wonderful (you're so amazing)

(Gauche to Droite)

Ma ma girl yo love you are a home-run, you're out of this world (strike)  
Don't be sad, don't be afraid, leave everything to me  
I will be next to you always [YB] (I will protect you)  
I will fill your side you're my my my my girl I'll be your man

(Kaito to Rio)

I will protect your happiness and sadness, I will only deliver warmness  
I am a strong mazinger who is always next to you  
People are jealous of us, maybe that is making you more afraid  
Don't worry about it now, you just need to think cool I don't care

(If you are alone) if you are same as me  
(If you want) I will be your friend  
(If this night feels long) if you need me  
Don't hesitate and come to me I need you right now

Repeat Chorus

(Vector)

Yo yo honey honey have some confidence  
Why are you being furtive like a fool; why do you become so small like others  
Don't be shy about light skinship on the street  
Girl you are different, you know I want you, so I am more attracted (to you)

(Kaito to Rio)

I scream on the rooftop, I draw you so the night sky can be filled  
My heart beats again from the thought of you, a song reminding me of you locks me in a fantasy  
High high not too fast high high not too much  
High high we so fly alright nothing can be better than this

(If you are alone) if you are same as me  
(If you want) I will be your friend  
(If this night feels long) if you need me  
Don't hesitate and come to be I need you right now baby

Repeat Chorus

(Boys to their Girls)

You & me everybody to the top go go, you & me everyone follow go go  
You & me everybody go go go, you're wonderful (big bang big bang

Japanese Version

Dodaeche mwoga geuri sujubeo geomnaeji malgo dagawa  
Your wonderful (you make me crazy)  
Neoegen teukbyeolhan geu mueon gal neukkil su isseo malhaebwa  
Your wonderful (talk to me baby)  
Ttaeron himdeulgo jichil ttaedo itgo maebeon datugo siljeungdo neukkigo  
Hajiman arajwo neoppuni rangeol mideobwa  
Your wonderful (you're so amazing)

Ma ma girl yo love geudaen homneon I sesang dan hanbangui yeokjeon (strike)  
Seulpeohajima duryeowohajima naege da teoreonwa  
Naega neul gyeote isseojulge (neol jikyeojulkke)  
Yeop jaril chaewojulkke your my my my my girl I'll be your man

Nan neoui gippeumgwa seulpeum jikyeojullae ttatteutammaneul deumppuk  
Jeonhae ye nan eonjekkajina ni gyeote isseo deundeunhan majingga  
Saramdeureun uril bureowohae eojjeomyeon geuraeseo neon deo duryeowohae  
Ije geureon geokjeong butdeureo mae Cool hage saenggakhamyeon dwae I don't care

(Nega manyak honjaramyeon) neodo nawa gatdamyeon  
(Nega manyak wonhandamyeon ) chinguga doejulkke  
(I bami gil dahamyeon) naega pillyohadamyeon  
Jujeohaji malgo naegero I need you right now baby

Dodaeche mwoga geuri sujubeo geomnaeji malgo dagawa  
You're wonderful (you make me crazy)  
Neoegen teukbyeolhan geu mueon gal neukkil su isseo malhaebwa  
You're wonderful (talk to me baby)  
Ttaeron himdeulgo jichil ttaedo itgo maebeon datugo siljeungdo neukkigo  
Hajiman arajwo neoppuni rangeol mideobwa  
You're wonderful (your so amazing)

Yo yo honey honey jasingameul gajyeo  
Seulgeumeoni wae geurae wae neoneun wae babogachi  
Haneobsi jagajiji wae namdeulgachi gilgeorieseo  
Gabyeoun seukinswipjeongdon bukkeureowohajima  
Girl neon dalla dalla naega wonhaneungeol ara geuraeseo deo kkeullijanha

Oksange ollaga sorichyeobwa geudaereul bamhaneul kkwak chage geuryeobwa  
Ne saenggage oneuldo gaseum ttwinda neol bureuneun I norae hwansange jamginda  
High high neomu geuphaji anke high high neomu gwahaji anke  
High high we so fly alright iboda deo joheul sun eopda

(Nega manyak honjaramyeon) neodo nawa gatdamyeon  
(Nega manyak wonhandamyeon) chinguga doejulkke  
(I bami gil dahamyeon) naega pillyohadamyeon  
Jujeohaji malgo naegero I need you right now baby

Dodaeche mwoga geuri sujubeo geomnaeji malgo dagawa  
You're wonderful (you make me crazy)  
Neoegen teukbyeolhan geu mueon gal neukkil su isseo malhaebwa  
You're wonderful (talk to me baby)  
Ttaeron himdeulgo jichil ttaedo itgo maebeon datugo siljeungdo neukkigo  
Hajiman arajwo neoppuni rangeol mideobwa  
You're wonderful (your so amazing)

You&me dagachi wiro go go  
You&me da ttara haeyo go go  
You&me everybody go go go  
You're wonderful (big bang big bang)

Yum and Kotori hugged

Gauche and Droite held hands

and...

Kaito and Rio kissed!


End file.
